Peanut Otter's Disco/Truth
(Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx Timebomb192potato (The episode begins with a shot of Peanut Otter's Disco at around 11:00 in the morning.) (The camera pans into a window, and it goes into the clothing changing quarters.) Keine: Hi Butter! Miroir: Hello! Butter: *waves* Keine: What's with you this fine day? Butter: 90's! Keine: Oh my... BUTTER IS OBSESSED WITH THE 90'S! (Keine and Miroir run out into the main dance room) Keine: Hey everybody! Butter WANTS to be obsessed with the 90's! (The disco music stops and everybody looks at Keine and Miroir with disgusted looks) Miroir: It's true! Carolina: H-How did you find out that... Miroir: She just said "90s" out loud. Peanut keeps going out of his way to turn her into a 70s princess, but she... well... Carolina: Ah, I see. Makes sense, too. Miroir: Some time soon, we have to spread this message! Keine: And how are we going to do that? Miroir: By some means that doesn't involve erasing history, since Peanut used one of Lisa's inventions to remove your history erasing powers while you were sleeping. Keine: (jazz hands) Well then, let's get to work! Miroir: I've got a great idea on how to start! Follow me! (Miroir and Keine dash over to the restaurant) Miroir: We'll just have bacon pasta, please. Lusamine: Coming right up! Keine: Okay, so what can we give to fuel her obsession? (Miroir holds up a copy of Final Fantasy VI) Keine: Final Fantasy VI? What's that got to do with the 90s? Miroir: One, the game first came out in 1994. Two, Final Fantasy VI is my favourite game of all time. Keine: Alright! On the list! (Keine writes down "Final Fantasy VI" on a notepad) Keine: (jazz hands) Off to the local thrift shop we go! (Miroir redashes to the restaurant) Miroir: Make a cake themed after the Nirvana smiley face for Butter! Robbie Rotten: Coming right up, you incredibly handsome person! (Keine comes back with a boxed SNES and a copy of Final Fantasy VI) Keine: The SNES cost $105.67 at the antique shop down the street and the copy of Final Fantasy VI cost $5.00 at the local Goodwill! (Keine dashes over to Sagwa) Keine: Sagwa, go to the local antique shop and get me copies of albums by 90's bands like Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Green Day, and Soul Coughing! Sagwa: Fine, you destructive woman! (Cut to Peanut and Juanita looking disappointed) Peanut: Ooooh brother! This is getting bad! Juanita: Sí sí, mi amigo! I can't believe Butter became a 90's kid! Peanut: I might need to listen to some Michael Zager Band or some 50's rock'n roll to calm me down. (Cut to Sagwa returning with the records) Sagwa: Here's the vinyl records from the specific 90's bands you requested, you Jiǔshí Niándài Chuánjiào Shì. Keine: (jazz hands) What does that mean? Sagwa: It means "1990's missionary" in my native Chinese. (Keine dashes over to Tai-Tai) Tai-Tai: What in the name of my Sleeve Dogs is the problem? Keine: I need you to go down to the Best Buy in West Nyack, we need some turntables for the vinyl records little Sagwa bought for Baby Butter. I require the Audio-Technica AT-LP120-USB, Roland TT-99, and Technics SL-1200G models. Tai-Tai: Fine, you idiotic commoner! Keine: (jazz hands) Oh, thanks so much! (Cut to Jelly, approached by Carol) Carolina: Have you heard the news? Jelly: The news? Carolina: Your sister is obsessed with the nineties. Jelly: The nineties? Carolina: Yeah! Jelly: Oh brother! (Cut to Brian arriving with 90's food and drink like Dunkaroos, Surge, Minute Maid Juice Bars, Lunchables, Viennetta, Bosco Sticks with margherita sauce on a styrofoam tray, Oreo O's (both the original bought from Walmart and the Extreme Crème version imported from South Korea), Shark Snacks, Cheese Balls, French Toast Crunch, some expired Orbitz, Laffy Taffy, Crispy M&M's, and 90's-styled Cherry Coke imported from Poland) Brian: Thank god I managed to find the original Oreo O's at the Walmart in Oneonta, and the Extreme Crème kind at the New Kam Man Supermarket in New York City! (Cut to Tai-Tai returning with the turntables) Tai-Tai: Here, enjoy your uncultured music! (Cut to Sheegwa carrying a box of Bubble Tape while sweating) Sheegwa: *panting* Here's the Bubble Tape... *continues panting* Tai-Tai: Thank you! (puts the box to the side) (We later see Keine and Miroir, discussing the things they are getting for Butter) Keine: So whose idea was it to get the Nirvana cake? Miroir: Mine. Keine: I never knew you liked Nirvana! Miroir: I don't. I was just addressing the fact that Nirvana was popular in the 90's. (Brian and Dongwa bring Butter a old rear-projection television) Butter: TV! TV! Brian: You can now watch old 90's cartoons on this. Butter: Yay! Dongwa: Now let's go get some DVD's of old 90's cartoons, and quick! (Jelly walks up the basement stairs with old VHS tapes and a Pokémon Pikachu VCR) Jelly: I found old VHS tapes of 90's kids' shows and some recordings of Fox Family and PAX broadcasts. (Yoko brings in a stack of laserdiscs and DVD's and a Pioneer DVL-919 Laserdisc/DVD player combo) Yoko: I got some 'discs! Butter: Ooh! Peanut: That's it! Juanita: We've had enough! Peanut and Juanita: *both at once* NO MORE GIVING BABY BUTTER 90'S STUFF! (Everybody sighs in relief) Keine: Why? Peanut: I want her to be a disco princess. Butter: *blows a raspberry at Peanut* Juanita: She might not want to be a princesa discoteca. Keine: Quite right! You can't mould her into whoever you want her to be! Peanut: Well, how do you know that she's interested in the 90's? Keine: Miroir has a brain wave scanner. (eerie silence) Keine: (jazz hands) It's the truth! Peanut: And when exactly did she become interested in that decade? Keine: Didn't you hear her prove her obsession earlier today? Peanut: No. Keine: Okay, believe it or not, she's a 90's girl, and it makes sense why! (Keine dashes away. We then see Keine walking over to see Miroir) Miroir: It totally makes sense why she's into the nineties. I mean, her brother likes the seventies, her sister likes the eighties... Keine: (jazz hands) I totally agree with you! In fact, let's hang up posters as proof! (Miroir and Keine hang up posters that prove Butter's nineties interest. Eventually, Georgia and Virginia walk into sight) Georgia: Hello, can you please stop sticking posters everywhere? Keine: Why is that? After all, we need these posters to- Virginia: We need space to advertise Nicole's milkshake stand. Keine: (jazz hands) Fine by me! (Peanut walks up and begins ripping down all the posters) Peanut: STOP IT! GET OUT! (Peanut picks up Keine and Miroir and throws them out the window) Peanut: THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR TRYING TO INTERFERE WITH BUTTER! SHE SHOULD STAY A DISCO PRINCESS, I MEAN IT! Juanita: Calm down, mi amigo. I'm annoyed by Keine and Miroir's outing of Butter as a 90's nina too. But you should be more calmer! Peanut: Okay... (takes several deep breaths) Juanita: Gracias for calming down. Peanut: You're welcome. Well, looks like my plan on making Butter a '70s princess failed... Juanita: I understand, mi amigo. Now, let's go out for dinner! Peanut: Yes! (Peanut and Juanita walk out the disco) Keine and Miroir: *both from offscreen* Owwwww.... (We then see Tiff, talking with Keine the next day) Keine: So I pointed out that Butter is actually obsessed with the 90's, and... Tiff: Okay, I see. It makes sense why she likes that era, too! Keine: (jazz hands) Yeah! We just need to keep things quiet... Tiff: Porquoi, my fair lady? Keine: Peanut wants to turn her into a 70's princess. He's too young and - what's the word - impulsive to understand his sister's true feelings! Tiff: In that case, maybe some sneaky propaganda around the town will help? Keine: (jazz hands) Great idea! Nostalgia Critic: Um, I think you can't do that you spotlight-hopping kawaii desu desu anime characters, since Peanut will get mad again! (Fourth wall visibly cracks) Keine: Urgh. We'll not do it. For now. By the way, you broke the fourth wall. (Fourth wall cracks again) Keine: God damn it. Peanut: Come on Butter, it's time to dress you up 90's style. Ugh. Butter: Yay! Juanita: Come on, down to the Goodwill we go... (Cut to later in the day, when Peanut and Juanita are leaving a Goodwill with Butter and bags of 90's clothes. They pass by Keine and Tiff hanging up propaganda that proves Butter's nineties interest) Peanut: We get it, Butter's obsessed with the 90's. Now stop already. (later, by the storage room) Peanut: Time to dress you up, li'l... (Tiff walks in, wearing a masquerade mask and 80's attire) Tiff: Excuse me? Peanut: Hey, Jelly! Tiff: There's an issue in the storage room. I need your help with it... Peanut: Okay! (Peanut walks away as Keine enters) Keine: (jazz hands) It worked! Tiff: (takes off the mask) I'd say it worked a little too well! Keine: We need to tell Miroir about this! Tiff: Right. Especially since Peanut is going to be stuck searching for manual labour... (Peanut goes back in the room and punches Keine in the face so hard she gains a huge bruise and pulls off Tiff's mask and clothes before throwing her across the room) Keine: Ow! Tiff: Owwwww... Peanut: Hah! Caught ya two! Finally, I can dress up Butter without you two interfering! Keine: (jazz hands) Can we at least help? Peanut: Fine. And if you do jazz hands again, all ska, swing, and jazz will be banned from the disco forever! Announcer: Will Peanut get Keine to dress up Butter so he can finally have peace and quiet? Tune in next time for the next episode of PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO! Peanut: Wait, this episode isn't even over yet! (The fourth wall visibly shatters. After this, we see Cora, trying to use an olden phone) Tiff: Cora, where did you get that phone? Cora: At the 90's black market. Tiff: We need to introduce that place to Butter! She'll love it! Cora: Speaking of your cause, where's Keine? Tiff: Doing jazz hands in a private place. Cora: And Miroir? Tiff: Helping me put up propaganda. (Police officers come up to the doors of the disco with Miroir) Police Officer #1: Ma'am, I'm afraid I caught this person putting up... PROPAGANDA! Tiff: Well, our plans failed. (Viridi walks in, acting exotically) Viridi: Propaganda is NOT a crime! Why is this a topic for discussion? Police Officer #2: You're right. Sorry, but my companion here is a little... mental. Miroir: Yeah, can you please let go of me? I keep a laser katana with me at all times. (Peanut walks up to Brian's door where we hear Brian and Dongwa making incoherent, yet questionable noises of joy and happiness) Peanut: Brian! Dongwa! I need you two! Brian: (from offscreen) Okay! Dongwa: (from offscreen) Ugh! Peanut: Butter, it's time for your makeover! Brian: Let's do this! Announcer: How will Butter's 90's makeover turn out? Tune in next time for the next episode of PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO! (credits play) Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Works! Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki